Break Up Bonding
by MusicSavesMe711
Summary: Gilbert is in a bad place after his separation from Ivan... But maybe a little family is all he needs to help him start over.


**A/N: Hey, guys! It's been awhile, I know, but I haven't been completely dormant. I rp as some Hetalia characters on tumblr, and I realized that I've done some requests there that I haven't posted here. This one was for a Prussia, as my fem!Prussia, and is very loosely based off of an rp of ours. Request for the-great-fallen-empire  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, there'd be orgies. But you didn't hear me say that last part.  
**

Gilbert sighed to himself and he gazed down at the cardboard box filled with reminders. He'd scoured his room for everything that pertained to his relationship with Ivan, intent on purging his life of the man, but now that he'd amassed it all, he didn't want to let it go. Who cared how much of a bastard the man was? Why did it matter that he'd cheated on Gilbert? He knew that Alfred had been drunk, at least, so who was to say Ivan wasn't? The Russian could hold his alcohol, yes, but that didn't mean he'd never gotten drunk in his life! He could get past this- _they_ could get past this- Gilbert loved Ivan; he'd forgive him this if he would just stay.

_**No.**_He couldn't do that to himself. Ivan had cheated; he'd slept with someone else while they were in a relationship. That wasn't the kind of thing you could forgive and forget, no matter how much Gilbert wished he could. Cheaters were notorious for being repeat offenders, and Ivan would probably be no exception. God, Ivan was a _cheater_ now. The thought alone made tears prick at Gilbert's eyes again, but he refused to let them fall. Crying was _so_ unawesome. He hated the way it made his eyes sore and his face tight, so even if his pride would let him, he knew he wouldn't cry anymore. Not for Ivan.

Gilbert ran his hand over the fluffy chick pillow Ivan had won for him at a carnival sometime over the previous year one last time before he closed the box and taped it shut. He picked it up and carried it up the stairs, fully intending to put it out on the curb with the rest of the trash Ludwig had carried out to be picked up. However, as Gilbert walked down the hallway to reach the front door, he found himself stopping next to the table Ludwig had set out with pictures covering the surface. It was mainly pictures Kiku had taken of Ludwig and Feliciano together, but there were a few of the brothers together as well as some miscellaneous ones; it was one of the miscellaneous pictures that caught Gilbert's attention. At the corner of the table where Ludwig had grudgingly decided he had to include it, there was a picture of Ivan and Gilbert together. Ivan had been smiling for the camera like a good boy, but Gilbert had taken him by surprise by kissing his cheek instead of smiling beside him; the man had an endearing blush painted across his cheeks and a dazed smile on his face, and both coaxed the tears from Gilbert's eyes.

Suddenly angry, Gilbert picked up the frame and threw it down the hall to shatter against the wall with a pained scream. He was home alone, so once he cleaned up the broken glass it wouldn't matter that he'd allowed himself to break. He dropped the box and sank to his knees, hearing something inside breaking and not caring for the first time. He leaned back against the wall and gave the tears free rein; he couldn't hold those in, nor could he control the sobs shuddering through his frame. He was alone again; he had no one who needed him the same way he needed them, and he wasn't even a nation anymore, so there weren't any humans who needed him either. No one needed him- not one person in existence. His eyes drifted to the shards of glass he would put off cleaning up until later of their own accord, but as they rested on a jagged-looking piece, he jerked them away, curling up into himself and burying his face in the crook of his arm.

He was startled out of his misery by the sound of weight hitting the glass scattered on the floor and the warmth of a body joining him on the floor. A delicate arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close enough for the person to lean their head on his shoulder. He knew who it was immediately, resigning himself to giving them his company for however long they wanted it and resting his head on top of theirs.

"Hallo, Maria." Maria didn't answer right away, moving her arm from Gilbert's shoulders to run her fingers through his hair soothingly. Gilbert's tears dried as he managed to control himself enough to appear strong again, but Maria didn't cease her actions.

"You deserve better. It hurts now, but later on, when you find someone else, it will only be another piece of your history." Gilbert didn't respond; his heart wanted to call her out for bullshit, but his brain agreed with her unconditionally. "I'm going to hunt down the bastard and make him wish he'd never thought to hurt someone as awesome as you."

Gilbert laughed, but the sound was hollow. It sent shivers down Maria's spine to listen to it. "I don't feel very awesome right about now." Maria nodded emphatically.

"I know. All the more reason to go after him. You're the only person I know who is as awesome as me. You deserve better."

"Will you stop saying that? I know you don't like him, but it's not as if he forced me into a relationship with him. I _do _love him…" Maria frowned and wrapped her free arm around Gilbert, pulling him as close as she could.

"Okay, if that's what you want; I'll be nice to you for today. Just… before I stop all the sappy shit, I want you to know I'm always here for my twin bruder. Ja?"

A faint smile spread across Gilbert's lips. "Ja. Danke, sis." Maria smiled in return and sat up to kiss Gilbert's cheek.

"Nichts zu danken. You'll always be my favorite albino." She stood up and held out a hand to him. "C'mon, I know just how to cheer you up. Pick out a thriller for us to laugh at while I clean up the glass and we'll eat enough ice cream to put our blood sugar levels through the roof."


End file.
